


Broken Glass

by linalamont



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linalamont/pseuds/linalamont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Painful. Angst. Smut. I warned you. </p>
<p>Pre 4.5 final.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady, I will touch you with my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14765) by Corchen. 



Artie called everyone at the Warehouse, with that typical preoccupied look that he always had. Pete and Myka came quickly after breakfast. H.G. was already there, cataloging artifacts. She and Myka barely had the chance to spoke since they came back from the romantic B&B in Massachusetts three days ago. They were all involved with work and when they had dinners at Leena's they just try to avoid the subject. Actually, they are both afraid of what they might hear from another. Even if they feel in love now, it might just be the artefact talking. So they keep avoiding to talk about what happen there.

"I just got a ping in North Dakota" Artie said. "There is been a report from a bank robbery. All the bank workers had died with signs of smoke inhalation, allowing the criminals from take millions of the safes".

"They should stop smoking then, it's an annoying habit" said Pete in a disdain tone.

"The police couldn't find any signal of fire or contamination in the air" Artie says with a reproof look, lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Wait, isn't that the town we collect Walter Sykes artifacts?" Myka noted.

"Yes. We think Sykes may have an artifact that we didn't know about" Artie says.

"Let me guess, you have no idea what kind of artifact this is?" Pete said although he already knew the answer.

"And it's your job to find it" said Artie. "I'm sending you, Myka and Helena".

Helena wasn't expecting Artie to put her on a mission so soon. She knew that he still doesn't trust her and that the only reason he send her to that B&B was because Pete wasn't available. But the idea of being a Warehouse agent again, after so many years feels wonderful and she couldn't hide a little smile on her face.

 

* * *

  

Before leaving Leena's and reached up to North Dakota, Myka was finishing packing and Pete was already waiting for them outside when Helena took the courage to finally talk to Myka. She was always postponing that conversation, afraid what she's already knew: Myka only wanted to be with her 'because she was under influence of an artifact. In another situation, Myka will never want H.G. And even if that hurts Helena's heart so much, she needed to make things clear with Myka so they could be friends again without that uncomfortable look. Even if just being friends was far from what Helena wants with her.

"Hello there" she says and received a smile back from Myka.

"Don't forget to get jackets; it's pretty cold in there. And I'm sure we're going to need more clothes than our last mission" said with a restrained smile.

Myka blush a little and avoid Helena's looks. "How could this happen?" she thought. A couple months ago, when Helena came to the Warehouse, she was just this crazy woman condemned to be bronzed. Now she could almost feel that she knew Helena better than anyone else.

"Weird things we do under artifacts influence, right?" Helena said. "I hope that doesn't change our work relationship". She truly loves Myka but she knows Myka doesn't feel the same. She was sure that Myka only feel attractive to her because of Freud's book. But that wasn't true. Myka did feel something for Helena. When they first get back from their last mission, Myka honestly thought that this feeling would go away, as long as the effect of the artifact had gone. But it didn't. She still wants to feel Helena skin under her own and kiss her again. And more than that, she cares about her. And for a moment, she tough H.G. might feel that way too. But after hear that…she felt lost. Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she doesn't know Helena so well. Why an intelligent and experienced woman like H.G. Wells, who seduced every single great mind in 19th century England, will fall for someone like her? Even though it still hurt hearing H.G. saying that. It hurts more than she had ever expected. And that was the reason she didn't want to talk about that in the last few days. She didn't want to hear what H.G. just said. It's was just artifact influence. Myka know it wasn't. Not for her.

"I guess it was just the artifact then" Myka said while leaving the room with her suitcase. She clearly looked sad. She didn't look behind to see if H.G. was following her. She couldn't look to her right now. She not even wants to be near. Maybe distance will help to forget.

And Helena could feel that. But she couldn't say why Myka was mad at all. She agreed it was the artifact that makes them feel attraction to each other. Maybe Myka was just ashamed of what happen between them, she thought. Helena just wanted that situation ended quickly and that everything comes back to how it was. Loving Myka in a platonic way and just feel happy to see her smile. Because Myka being mad at her will be even worse than Myka not loving her back.

 

* * *

 

When they reached in North Dakota, Myka decided to talk with the police about what they discovered about the robbers. Pete and Helena were to the bank to find evidences. At the police station, Myka was received by one of the police man working on that case.

"So what's exactly the secret service wants on this robbery case? I assure you that we have everything under control and soon we'll find the responsible for this act" said the police man.

"I'm sure you and your team are committed with this investigation but this might be a bigger problem than it looks" Myka said, sitting in the other side of the table. "So tell me what really happen in the robbery night".

"Well, I'll be happy to help you. Can I offer you some coffee while we talk?". Myka could tell that he was sending flirt looks to her. She was actually expecting that the police won't help her; they are usually so distrustful with secret services agents.

"Thanks, I'll like some coffee. So what really happened here in the night of the robbery?" "They were about to close the bank when the robbers came so there was only four bankers. When the police came, they're all dead. Intoxicated"

"So there's no signal of fire or smoke at the place?"

"That's the weird thing. The investigators couldn't find any evidence that suggest that there has been smoke at the place. I can show you the lab results if you want to"

Myka was very surprised with the officer cooperation. "That will be great, thank you".

"Perhaps…I can show you this over a dinner?" said the police man in a lower voice.

Myka was silent for a moment. He was in fact an attractive man. But she couldn't stop thinking about H. G. Everything they lived in that B&B was so real, so deep. And hearing that beautiful man asking her out and feel nothing about it was for her, a proof of what she really feels for Helena. If it was just an artifact that made her love H. G. shouldn't it be passed by now? Why does she still wants to kiss Helena every time she thinks about her, touch her skin, throw her fingers through her hair…No, it wasn't just an old book that cause this. She loves H. G. Even if H. G. does not feel the same for her. 

"Sorry I can't do this. Can you just show me the lab results?"

"If you want this way, I'll show you" the officer say, disappointed. "There's another thing. The cameras show us a suspect. That's his address"

"Oh thank you for your cooperation. I'm going to check this". Leaving the room, Myka sit in a bank near the police station."That's not suppose to happen", she thought. She shouldn't fall in love with H.G. It was a scary feeling. How could she face her very day? She remembered Sam and how difficult are to keep their romances hide from everyone. But now it was worth. She couldn't even tell Helena how she feels. She couldn't tell anyone. Nobody will understand. She didn't exactly understand where that sentiment came from either.

She took a deep breath and grab her Farnsworth and call Pete to report what she finds out in the police. "Hey Myka" Pete appeared in the screen. "We couldn't find anything here. We think that the robbers still have the artifact".

"The policeman gave me the address of a suspect. I'm going there right now"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Helena appeared behind Pete. Myka frightened to see Helena worried about her. It feels scarily good.

"Helena is right, Myks. We don't know how this artifact work. Gave me the address and we going to meet you there" Pete said scratching his nape.

"Okay, find me there"

 

* * *

 

Myka did reach the house before Pete and Helena. The door was opened and she entered the room with the Tesla in his hand. The room seemed empty and she began to look for old things that might be an artifact.

An old box called Myka's attention. If that is something she learned from this job was to look after old stuffs. Myka opened the box and found what seem to be old beakers. Suddenly she felt difficult to breath. She throws the box away but it was too late and everything black out. She couldn't see any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete reached at the suspect's building and went upstairs while Helena called Artie through the Farnsworth. She rather going to find Myka but as a new agent, she thought it was clever not to arguing with Pete.

"He always thinks he was in the charge, right?" she thought, grabbing her Farnsworth. She actually likes him. They had their differences when H.G. first came to the warehouse. But they ended up being good partners. Artie's glasses shows up at the Farnsworth. Helena hoped that he had good news.

"Artie, we are here at the suspect's building. Did you find anything about what the artifact might be?"

"Indeed. There was a scientist named Georg Ernst Stahl who discovered a substance called phlogiston that could lead people to death when inhaled. You probably should be looking for some lab material"

"So that's why the bank workers have died?"

"Yes. And there's another thing. Stahl also reported that a small orchid could absorb the phlogiston out of a person who's been infected for a small period of hours. If anything happen, you should look for that plant".

"I see, Artie. I'm going to the apartment now. I hope this will not be necessary" Helena turned off the Farnsworth and ran to the apartment. The door was slightly open and she reached a little bit close. She could see three armed men stand up, looking to two bodies on the floor. Oh God, Myka. She was lying on the floor next to Pete, both unconscious. Helena felt an ache in her heart. Was Myka even alive? She just wanted to jump in that room and grab Myka in her arms. But she needed to be strong. She couldn't let Myka die. She would never forgive herself.

She took a deep breath. There was no way she entered that room. Even with her Tesla and her fight techniques, they will have killed her. And then Myka will be lost forever. From that moment she knew she would do anything to safe Myka. Even if it means that she would hurt herself. She took a small glass bottle from her backpack. A bottle she didn't see for a long time. She read the label: Griffin's oil. It was her only chance to save Myka.

Minutes later, the apartment's door closes suddenly. The robbers all look instantly to the door. Then one of them was suddenly hit by a metal stick and felt on the ground. The other two couldn't believe what they are seeing. The gun of the man lying on the floor seemed to float through the air and pointed to them.

Using Griffin's invisibility formula, Helena pointed the gun for the two men in front of her. She shot them fast avoiding them of having the same idea. She looked another time to Myka. All she wants to do was hug her. But she couldn't to do that now. Not yet.

She began to search the apartment for the plant that Artie talked about. There were some flowers in the apartment, but none of them was an orchid. Then she looked to a desk when there's a small vase with the initials G. E. S. It was the one. It has to be. She run and put the plant near Myka's face. It isn't working. Why it isn't working, for God's sake? She couldn't stand lose another one she loved. Not that way. She hold Myka and tears felt down on her face. She saw Myka's eyes open timidly. Helena couldn't believe she was waking up.

Myka didn't know exactly what it was happening. For a moment she could swear that she felt a kiss in her head and a voice of a woman. She raised her head and saw Pete lying next to her. And even with the strange things she saw at the Warehouse she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A small floating plant was sit next to Pete's face.

"Pete! Pete, are you ok?" Myka cried.

"What…I guess…what happen?" he answered raising his head.

"I don't know, I can't remember". Pete and Myka looked at the room. What happen there?

"Pete where's H. G.?" Myka, asked rising up.

"I don't know. I left her at the entrance of the building. God, did we kill those guys?" Pete said looking at the three dead men on the floor.

Myka looked at the door. All Helena's clothes and her backpack were lying there. What the hell happen to her? Myka began to worry. Did they make something with Helena? Was she ok? No, of course she wasn't. She left her clothes there. If all those men are dead then who took Hel -

"Freeze!" Pete was pointing a gun to what seems, Myka thought, a floating sheet.

"It's me, it's me!" They heard a well known voice.

"Helena?" Myka looked around the room and saw no one besides the floating sheet.

"It's me, Helena. You couldn't see me but…" Helena stopped talking for a moment. The pain was too much. "You can't see me but I'm here"

"What's wrong with you? Did you turned into a sheet?" Pete asked still holding his gun pointed to the scary sheet that in his mind looked like a childhood ghost.

"Helena, are you okay? Myka asked.

"I'm…fine. Listen, I need you to grab my backpack and find a bottle written Griffin's oil. Try to pack this. It's probably going to make me visible again". Myka grabbed the bottle of Helena's purse and inserted it in the shine grey sack of the Warehouse. A light came from the sack and Helena became visible under the sheet. "Thank you" H. G. said.

"Are you okay? What have you done?" Myka said.

"The only way that I could save you was to become invisible. That ink was my property from a long time ago"

"Are you naked under this sheet?" Pete asked, trying to look through the whiteness of the sheet.

"Artie says that the artifact it's probably some laboratory material" Helena says, avoiding Pete's look.

"Wait a minute, the last thing I remember it's to look at a box with old beakers. That box!" Myka pointed to a box lying on a chair. She took her purple gloves and put the box inside the sack. A light. Theirs job has been done.

* * *

During their travelling back, Helena didn't spoke a word. She knew the Regents wouldn't approve her having used and artifact and that she'll probably be punished. She doesn't care. She was already happy to Myka been alive. Even if Myka doesn't love her back, she would still be glad to know that Myka was alive. She just sit quietly on the airplane and close her eyes. Myka was safe. That's what matters.

But Myka couldn't stop thinking about Helena the role trip. If Helena was invisible, was that kiss Myka felt when she wakes up from Helena's? And if it was, does Helena feel something for her? No. It was probably just an imagination of a dying woman. Nothing more than that. But she still can't take her eyes of Helena. She looks so peacefully. And she wants so desperately touch her, kiss her neck again and just hugged her that for a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to resist.

* * *

When they reached the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic was already waiting for them at Leena's.

"Mrs. Wells, I've been waiting for you"

"I know". Helena said.

"You used an artifact while you were at the field. And you are aware that isn't allowed; You also hide that artifact from us".

Myka looked angry to Mrs. Frederic and put her arms around her waist. "Wait, that's insane. H. G. saved our lives".

"I know that. But I can't allow agents to use artifacts in any circumstance. There's always a price for those who use an artifact". Mrs. Frederic turns to Helena. "Mrs. Well, I'm coming here in the morning to take you to an audience with the Regents". Saying that, Mrs. Frederic left the house, followed by her bodyguard.

"How could she do that? If wasn't for Helena we could be dead!" Myka said waving her arms.

"That's understandable, Myka. I know what I did and I'm disposed to take the consequences". Helena said with a lower and tranquil voice.

But Myka could see the pain in her eyes. "But it still not fair".

"Well I agree and I'm very grateful for you saving my life H. G. but" Pete said trying to break the tension in the room. "But I need really to sleepy right now. So good bye you two. And Helena, if the Regents ever ask my opinion, I'll vote for you"

"Thank you, Pete. Well, I am going packing then." She took a deep breath. "You heard Mrs. Frederick; she's coming in the morning"

"I'm going to see Artie. I need to give him the artifacts". Myka said to Helena. Is this really the last time she will see her? That isn't fair, she thought. Not after all they passed in the last week. But she didn't feel strong to say all does things she feel for Helena right now. "Good night, then". Helena said and smile. Oh God, that painful smile just make Myka want to hug her even more. She thought it would be better to leave then see Helena that way. She smile back and turn to the door. "Good night, Helena".

See Myka's turning way was so painful for Helena. See the woman she loves for the last time and not being able to hug and kiss her was one of the most painful things that Helena ever done. But if Myka didn't corresponded those feelings, then was better just to say good night. And pretend she wasn't feeling so much pain in her chest. "Good night, Myka".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful. Angst. Smut. I warned you. 
> 
> Pre 4.5 final.

From the moment Helena used that old ink to save Myka and Pete's life she knew Mrs. Frederic won't take it well. But she couldn't see Myka suffering. Even if she has to suffer instead.

She was putting some books and clothes in to a suitcase when she started to remember everything she and Myka lived at that B&B. How it felt amazing to have Myka on her arms. To touch her skin and to be touched too. She felt wonderful those two days. In a way she doesn't felt for over a century.

It was late at night and everyone at the Leena's was already sleeping when she heard steps to her bedroom. She thought about get her Tesla but she knew well those footsteps. When Myka show up at her bedroom door she doesn't know exactly what to think. What was she doing at that time?

"Hey" Myka said appearing at the door frame. Helena only answered with a smile. Does Myka want to talk now? She wasn't certain that pass her last night at the warehouse talking to Myka would make her very happy or make her suffer even more.

"So" Myka cleared her throat. "I was talking to Artie. He shows me the ink you used to make yourself invisible. He told me it was the Griffin's oil made with broken glass"

Helena just smiled over her shoulder and keep moving things to her suitcase. "Yes, it was. It is made with broken glass so the light passes through the person."

"I know. I read the book" Myka said with a strongly voice and look directly to Helena with curious and intense eyes. Helena stopped packing for a minute and looked at Myka. It makes her insanely happy when Myka talks about her books. Actually, if she had the time, she could just stay a week with Myka talking only about books.

Myka took a few steps away from the door, becoming close to Helena. "But it didn't hurt? It's broken glass in your skin!"

"Yes. It did hurt" Helena looked down for a minute. When she used the ink she felt so much pain that it felt like all her skin was burning. She thought for a moment that she couldn't even walk. But she had to be brave if she wanted to save Myka's life. "But just hurt until you put the bottle into the bag; I am fine now".

"Why did you do this? It must be like perforate all your body with glass" Myka become even more close to Helena. She doesn't know exactly what answer she was expecting.

Helena turned herself to Myka again and looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't hold the words anymore. "I couldn't see you die. I had to do something. Even if it means to hurt myself". She passed so many time unable to talk to someone about what she was feeling that now the words were stronger than her.

Myka felt her heart racing. Even when Artie told Myka how dangerous it could be the use of the ink and make Myka wonder why Helena used that at all, she didn't expect to hear that from her.

"Why you would want to get hurt for me?" Myka asked, frowning.

Helena couldn't answer. There are no words that could make Myka understand what she felt when she saw her lying on that floor. She has already lost an important person in the past and that almost made her lose her head. She couldn't support the pain to lose another.

She took a few steps forward and put her hand on Myka's cheek, moving to her hair. Myka shivered and closed her eyes for a moment. That hand was so soft. It feels so tender. Helena kissed her with a long and passionate kiss. Myka placed a hand onto Helena's hair and succumbed to that kiss that she wants for a long time. There was no time when Myka saw her that she didn't think about that.

Helena stopped the kiss for a moment and looked to Myka, pressing her hands on Myka's neck. "It hurts use that ink, it's true. But there's nothing compared to the pain of losing you".

Myka could feel her heart in the back of her ear. She made a little noise and kissed Helena again, strongly this time, tightening the hands on Helena's hair. When their tongues met, Helena moan and slid her arms above Myka's shoulder.

Myka closed the door of the bedroom with her free hand. Helena stopped again and looked deeply into Myka's eyes "I love you, Myka. And I'll do anything to save your life".

Myka couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't even answer right now. She kissed Helena strongly and pressed her fingers tightly on Helena's hair. Helena corresponded to the kiss with a gasp, leading Myka to the bed. She laid Myka on the bed and sat next to her, placing a hand on Myka's chest. She could feel Myka's heart racing. She kissed Myka's throat and unbuttoned her shirt. She needed to touch Myka. This may be their last night.

Helena moved her mouth to Myka's nipple and Myka let escape another moan, biting her lip. She loves how only Helena's was capable of make her feel this way. She couldn't control her feelings right now. She bite Myka's nipple weakly and made Myka let out another gasp. Then made a trail with her tongue on Myka's stomach, until she reached to her pants button. She unbuttoned the jeans and placed her hand between Myka's thighs. She squirmed and squeezed her fingers on Helena's hair. Myka's was breathing so loudly that made Helena even more excited.

Helena put her mouth between Myka's thighs and started to make slow movements with her tongue, while moving her fingers a little faster. Myka close her eyes and open her mouth, like she was going to scream. But the sound didn't come out. She almost felt she couldn't breathe. She squeezed her fingers on the bed and let a long cry out.

For a moment, Myka forgot that they weren't alone at the house. She never surrendered herself that much. With no one. She came with a loud cry and squeezed her fingers on the sheet, squirming all her body. Myka stayed a few seconds without saying anything. Every muscle of her body was paralyzed. She recovered herself and pushed Helena back and kissed her harder, passionate and wrapped her arms on Helena's back. She look deeply into Helena's eyes, breathless. "I love you too", she took the courage to say. Not only to Helena but to herself.

"Oh darling" Helena muttered and kissed Myka back, laying on her. In that a moment, she forgot that she has to leave in a couple hours. She forgot the entire world. Nothing else matters. Myka whisper on Helena's ear "Don't you see I'm shaking? It's because of you". Helena looked at her with a desire gaze.

Myka took a deep breath to recover from such intense feelings. But that just made her want Helena even more. If it was possible to want her more. She rolled across the bed and sat on Helena's hips. She stopped and looked to Helena for a moment. She was so beautiful. She gave a little smile and kissed Helena again, pressing her fingers on Helena's hair.

Without stopping kissing Helena, she started to unbutton Helena's blue shirt and pulled on hand on her breasts, squeezing gently. She moved her mouth around Helena's neck and chest, finally reaching up to her free nipple. She started licking it slowly but she surrounded so much to her feelings that she ended up biting a little harder. Helena was certain that it will leave a mark tomorrow. But she doesn't care. She we'll be happy to look at it. It will be a souvenir from that night. From Myka.

She gasped and Myka stopped everything to appreciate that for a second. It feels really good knowing that H. G. Wells was gasping because of her. She gave a little smile and pull off Helena's pants. Helena smiled back. Myka lay next to Helena and kissed her throat, while move her hands to the center of H.G.'s legs. Helena sighed and Myka smiled again. She could feel how close Helena was. She began to move her hand in circles and made Helena tremble.

"Myka" she whisper. "Please".

Myka kissed her harder and move her head to the center of Helena's thighs. Helena moaned loudly and squeezed her fingers on Myka's hair. Myka put her fingers inside Helena and make strong movements. She saw Helena squirmed in the bed, and that make her want to go even harder. Helena felt like she was about to scream. But they weren't exactly alone at the B&B and she moved her hand to her mouth and bite it harder, trying not to scream, surrendering completely to Myka's touch. She closed her eyes and finally came, tightening her fingers on Myka's hair. She felt like she wasn't even breathing anymore. Like all her body had been broken. But in a good way, this time.

She had a lot of lovers on her past but she felt like only Myka could make her feel that way. She composed herself and pushed Myka back and kissed her so harder as if this was their last kiss. And it could be.

They stayed embraced in the bed for a few minutes before one of them be able to say something. "I wish that moment could last forever" Myka whispered. She loves Helena so much. And there is no distance or a Regent's decision that would make that feeling disappear. It scares her though. Helena kissed the top of Myka's head and took a deep breath. She loved Myka's perfume.

Myka could feel H.G.'s breath on her skin. She decided to just stay lying on the bed, her head resting on Helena's chest. She knows Helena need to leave in the morning. But she doesn't want to think about that right now. She closed her eyes.

Helena smiled timidly. She had lived a long life. But being with Myka was different from what she ever felt. For a long time, she doesn't believe she was able to feel that for someone. Every person in her life has made a way to disappoint her. Myka never give up on her. She was the only person in Helena's new life that really cares with her. And that really knows her.

In that night, Helena didn't sleep. She stayed awake, running her fingers on Myka's hair and watching she sleep. I was their last night.

* * *

The sun had just risen when Myka opened her eyes and saw H.G. finishing pack her suitcase. But she wished that she never had waked up. She doesn't want to face the really.

Helena noticed that Myka was awake and leaned to give her a softy kiss. "Good morning, darling". Myka didn't answer. Instead, she took Helena's head and kissed her strongly. H.G. smiled to her, trying to hold her tears. For the first time in more than a century she was in love. And knowing that Myka will suffer with her departure was even more painful that using an ink made of broken glass. She hugged Myka and whispered on her ear: "Thank you".

"For what?" Myka asked, frowning. "For believing in me when nobody else did". Myka felt a tear running down on her face and she took a few steps away from Helena. That ache in her chest was too much. The pain she felt was a surprise for her. She loves Helena in way she never expects to. But somehow, being with Helena feels so right. And now they're going to be apart, like if nothing had happen. But it did happened and Myka couldn't pretend she wasn't feeling so much pain in her heart.

"Do you mind if I stay in the bedroom? I don't want to see them taking you. It will break my heart even more". Myka said. The image of H.G. leaving was devastating.

"That is okay, darling. I rather say goodbye to you that way" Helena approached to Myka again and kiss her slowly, trying not to surrender the pain she was feelings too. Trying to be brave. Myka's need her to be brave right now.

"Goodbye, Mika". Helena kissed her on the cheek. Myka couldn't hear this. Another tears run down on her face. Helena took her suitcase and walked to the door. She doesn't want to look back. It was going to be more painful.

"Helena!" Myka cried and run to H.G., kissing her strongly. Helena couldn't hold the tears anymore. She grabbed Myka on her arms and moan loudly and pressed Myka strongly against herself. She looked at Myka with tears on her eyes. She was a writer and she was wordless. The sound of Myka crying her name slaughtered her heart. She would die for the woman next her. Leaving Myka was hurting her so much. But delays that will be just prolong the suffering.

"Myka, please, be brave. I need your strength. She kissed Myka on her forehead and passed her fingers on Myka's hair for the last time. It was better to leave now than suffering even more. She grab her suitcase and crossed the door, without looking behind. If she ever stopped to look at Myka, she wouldn't be able to go.

Myka stood there, unable to control her tears, to even move. She couldn't see Helena leaving. She felt like she was destined to lose everyone she had loved. And knows that this pain would never go away from her.

* * *

When Helena get to the living room, wiping her tears, Ms Frederick was already their waiting for her. Artie was there too.

"People change, Ms Fredrick. They learn, they grow. She had numbers opportunities to berried us but she didn't. I think under extremely circumstances, I can see Ms Wells behaving quickly heroically". Artie said to the Regent. He now believed that Helena was been truly. She wasn't a enemy.

"One event does not change history. This is a sudden and miraculously change of opinion. It's quite unlike you. I'm inclined to go with your gut, Artie. This must of course, be taken to the Regents. They will decide Ms Wells's future"

"Of course. Thank you very much, Ms Frederick". Artie said, straightening his glasses.

"Come with me, Ms Wells". Ms Frederick said in a lower tone, leading to the door.

"Thank you, Artie. If you ever need me, I'll be glad to help you."

"Goodbye, H.G." Artie said, thoughtful. There is a time when he didn't trust Helena at all. He always had been against her reinstatement in the Warehouse. She was, at all, a madness killer time traveler. But she proved that she changed. That she was able to worrying about other people and want to help them.

And now he actually needs help. A help that only a time traveler could give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This story should be a sequel to "Lady, I will touch you with my mind" by Corchen"
> 
> 2\. G. E. Stahl was in fact a chemical scientist in 1700. According to his theories, every living body produces a substance called phlogiston. If you were locked in a room for much time, you're going to died due to accumulation of phlogiston in the air. The same substance was produced by combustion. Plants, in his theory, were capable to absolve phlogiston from the air.
> 
> 3\. Griffin was The Invisible Man from the homonym H. G. Wells's book. He made himself invisible using a combination of broken glass, so the light would shine through him. But it also made him very sick.
> 
> 4\. I know my English isn't the best. Feel free to correct me. Even if there is just a comma out of place.
> 
> 5\. People keep saying I tend to write very long stories. That's the smaller I can do.
> 
> 6\. I wrote the two last chapters listening to "Metals" (Leslie Feist). I think is her more sentimental and intense disc. Just recommendin


End file.
